paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Lost In Space
20140812_193435.jpg pptitlecard8..png 20140824_205521.jpg 20140824_210210.jpg 20140911 192243.jpg 20140918_192548.jpg Summary Ryder and the pups are invited to take a tour of a space station. But then Dusty, Tex, Tundra, and Rocky get trapped in a space shuttle and get launched into space. Now its up to Ryder and the Rest of the pups to rescue them before its too late. Characters Dusty Tex Tundra Rocky Marshall Zuma Skye Chase Rubble Ryder Story It was a beautiful day in Adventure bay and the pups were at the pup park Tex: Im opened! Dusty: Sweetheart, go long! Rocky: Im gonna get that ball before you. Tex: Well see about that! Tundra: Go Rocky! Dusty: Go Tex! Tex and Rocky: I got it! Tex and Rocky crash into each other Tex and Rocky: Oof! Dusty: And its a draw... Tundra: Again. Tex: I wish there was something else we could instead of playing. Rocky: Yeah. Ryder: Hi pups. Dusty, Tex, Tundra, and Rocky: Hi Ryder! Ryder: Guess what? Dusty, Tex, Tundra, and Rocky: What? Ryder: We are all invited to take a tour of the adventure bay space station! Dusty, Tex, Tundra, and Rocky: Woo hoo! Awesome! Yes! The Pups go to the space station Ryder: Well, here we are pups. Dusty: Wow, its so amazing! Tex: Yeah! Tundra: We should take out this place more Rocky: Lets go over there! Pups run Dusty, Tex, Tundra, Rocky: Whoa! A spaceship! Dusty: We gotta check this out! Tex: Right behind ya, sweetie! Tundra: Come on , Rocky! Rocky: Wait for me! Dusty: Woo hoo! This is so cool! Tex, Tundra, and Rocky: Yeah! Rocky: (Trips on bowl of water) Whoa! (Accidently presses blast off button) Tundra: Uh, Sweetie what did you just do? Rocky: Im not sure. Blasting off in 10, 9, 8... Dusty: Oh no! You hit the blast off button! Tex: We gotta get out of here Dusty,Tex,Tundra,and Rocky: Oh no! The door is closed! We are locked in here! We are trapped! Help! 4, 3, 2, 1, Blast off! Dusty, Tex, Tundra, and Rocky: Ahhhhhhh! Ryder: Huh? Pups? Where could they be Pup pad beeps Ryder: Ryder here. Mission Control: Hello, Ryder. This is mission control. We just found out that four pups have accidently got trapped in the rocket and they launched into space. You must rescue them before the run out of air. Ryder: No job is too big! No pup is too small! PAW Patrol to the lookout! The other pups are back at the lookout Pups: Ryder needs us! Pups go to elevator Marshall: Wait for me! Whoa! Elevator goes up Chase: Ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder: Ok, pups. Dusty, Tex, Tundra, and Rocky are trapped in a rocket and they are launched into space! Pups: (gasp) Oh no! Ryder: Marshall, You need to take Rockys place and build something to get us up to space. Marshall: Green Means Go? Ryder: Chase, you need to be at mission control and make sure everything will be ok. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Skye, You need to take Dustys place and use the long lasso to reach the rocket that Dusty, Tex, Tundra, and Rocky are in. Skye: Any Terrian, No Pain? Ryder: Rubble and Zuma, you come to help out too. Zuma: Lets Dive in! Rubble: Rubble on the Double! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! the pups go down the slide Dusty: I hope Ryder and the others are coming to rescue us. Tex: Weve been floating for space for hours. Tundra: What should we do then? Rocky: I'm not sure. Im not see if I can make this rocket move and get us back to Earth. If I can.... Ryder: Ok. Marshall, use those old parts to make a flying vehicle. Marshall: I will try. Hmm. We can use this old wrecked space ship.It just needs a little repairing. Claw! Thats something you dont me hear say everyday. we could use these two snowboards for the wings. And this engine could help make the ship start and work. Ryder: Good thinking, Roc... I mean Marshall! Meanwhile, Dusty, Tundra, Rocky, and Tex are sleeping in the space shuttle Dusty, Tundra,Rocky, and Tex: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Alarm turns on Dusty: Whoa! Tundra: Whats that? Tex: Oh no! The alarm is on! What does it mean?! Rocky: It means that we dont have that much air left! Dusty,Tundra,and Tex,: What?! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Summaries Category:Summary Pages